


Bodily Kinesthetic

by dashery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashery/pseuds/dashery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade had always been aware of Dave’s body, of his languid grace and the economy of his motion. He was a fighter. His subtle physicality informed every gesture, every shrug. He really lived in his body, he knew every fiber of his frame and its limits, strengths, its vulnerabilities.</p><p>And Jade wanted to take that knowledge for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodily Kinesthetic

Jade smiled into Dave’s chest as he slept. His body heat rose up through his shirt like a radiator against her cheek. He was so still, and his heartbeat so quiet. And she’d never tell him this—she’d always tell him this—but the way he slept with his sunglasses on made her do that bitey-lip smile to keep from laughing. That scored at least a baby kitten on the Scale of Cute, where one was Jack Noir and ten was fat puppies and sleepy Daves.

He’d pillowed her head on his arm and she’d wrapped one of hers around his back, even though he’d warned her she wouldn’t be comfortable with his spiny backbone pressed into her bicep. He’d implied he couldn’t get comfortable, either, but someone had certainly conked out like a newborn chick in an incubator.

And he was a bird, all sinuous and warm with those slender bones under his skin, all that teenage muscle under soft cloth. She trailed her hand down his chest, mapping his sternum through his t-shirt under three fingers.

Jade felt his breathing change against her fingertips when he woke, but he didn’t move, so she stretched her hand wide over the plain white shirt and continued to feel him with her whole palm. She was slow, delicate: she wanted to memorize every nuance in the topography of Dave’s body. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over his collarbone, working from shoulder to throat; she drummed her fingers lightly over the lean, subtle sweep of his pectoral muscle. His chest rose under her hand as he pulled in a deep, quiet breath, and she craned her neck to press a kiss into the side of his neck.

“Jade,” he mumbled, voice silty (Dave was too smooth for gravel) with sleep. She pulled herself higher up his body, fisting her hand in his shirt and she didn’t stop for kissing him. He smelled clean and hot like cotton out of the dryer. “Mmn,” he mumbled and she could feel his throat hum against her lips, his breath on her ear. Then she scraped the edge of her teeth over his skin and he arched under her, taut as a bow. He clapped his hands to her arms and caught her there.

She placed one hand to either side of his head and pushed herself up to look at him. She couldn’t see past his shades, but muscles flickered in his throat as he swallowed.

“Yes, Dave?” He was nervous and she couldn’t stop grinning.

“Uh.” His grip on her faltered a little, slid down to just above her elbows. He tapped three fingers on her arm. “What are you doing.”

“Well, I don’t know. What does it look like I’m doing?” One of her hands wandered down his shoulder again, and she skated her fingers down his breastbone, feather-light.

He stared at her for a good long moment, then lifted his head just enough to see her hand. “Good Dave, best boyfriend, who wants a tummy rub?” he finally guessed.

She giggled and sat astride his stomach before reaching up to remove his hands from his arms. “Yes, Dave, that is exactly what’s happening here. It doesn’t get more accurately factual than that!”

“Awesome.” He let her thread her fingers through his and rubbed his thumbs over the sides of her hands. “But really, what are you doing. Besides pawing at me like I’m the sweetest side of bacon beef jerky this side of a carnivore convention. I mean they closed that shit down, it was so illegal. They couldn’t keep the streets clear for slobbering dogs, those things tailed it all the way from Beverly Hills with their fancy diamond leashes flapping behind like flags, terrorizing legions of innocent mailmen—”

She bent forward suddenly and he jumped, but she only touched the tip of her nose to his. He let out a breath and Jade nuzzled his cheek.

“Am I making you nervous, Mr. Cool Guy?” she asked, smiling against his face.

His fingers tightened briefly on hers. “No.”

“Good.”

She pressed her mouth to his and felt a hot thrill in her belly when he kissed her back. Their hands were trapped between them now but she refused to let go, even though her elbows stuck out awkwardly and her knuckles were squashed against his chest. Jade nudged Dave’s lips open and tugged with her teeth at the bottom one, and the jump in his chest as he inhaled made her giddy. Her glasses clicked against his shades. He felt so good beneath her. She must have been crushing his fingers now but she could _hear_ every catch in his breath and the only thing she wanted was more.

“Let me touch you,” she whispered, and then she raised her torso just long enough to free their hands. She kissed him urgently now, like stopping to breathe would kill them both—cupped his jaw and tangled her hands in his hair and dragged the pads of her fingers down the sides of his neck. His skin burned under her palms. He wrapped his hands around her biceps again but hesitated there instead of pushing her back, instead of controlling the pace. She pulled away from his lips and closed her teeth firmly on his ear and he actually gasped.

Jade had always been aware of Dave’s body, of his languid grace and the economy of his motion. He was a fighter. His subtle physicality informed every gesture, every shrug. He really lived in his body, he knew every fiber of his frame and its limits, strengths, its vulnerabilities.

And Jade wanted to take that knowledge for herself.

He was always too careful with her, like he could break her if he held her too hard when he was the one with the slim, elfin hands, when he had bird bones she thought might snap in her fingers.

But he was strong. And she wanted to possess him like nothing else she had ever seen.

Jade drew down his front and yanked his shirt up, growling when it got caught under his shoulders. She didn’t give him time to wiggle all the way out of it, and it was still bunched around his head and arms when she returned to his bare chest. His skin was hot and smooth, and his muscles flexed under her hands as she slid them over his ribs, taking in every dip and rise of his body under her. She spread her palms flat over his collarbones, swept them up his shoulders, and then stopped.

She could see his eyes. Dave was looking at her.

She remembered to breathe, and she could see his shades trapped in his shirt discarded beside the pillow. He had even longer eyelashes than Rose but not her half-lidded, knowing look—his eyes were wide open and dark and steady. And he was looking at her. His mouth was an unreadable line even though she could feel his frantic heartbeat under her palm, but he’d never had to learn how to keep emotion out of his eyes. And he was looking at her.

She could see everything.

Jade touched Dave’s temple and those long, pale lashes fluttered as she moved her thumb over his cheek, framed his eye carefully in the V of her hand. He kept looking at her as she brought her face to his; he didn’t close them until she brushed a kiss first over one eyelid, then the other. She felt one long breath sigh out of his lungs with only the smallest stutter.

She rested her nose against his cheek. “Thank you, Dave,” she breathed.

She slid off him then, burrowing into his side with one arm flung across his body. He curled his arm around her and traced circles on her shoulder blade. She smiled when he kissed her forehead and then grinned when he said, “My turn next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started wrote this all the way back over winter break, but it was too much crap to actually post and I was too embarrassed to edit it. Basically I wanted to see if I could write something really sexy without anything actually sexy in it. I also wanted to see if I could provide a really emotionally fulfilling climax without actual, you know, _climax_. Also I need more Jade/Dave in my life.


End file.
